Marlene Has Standards
by CossetteLune
Summary: Marlene does not have any sort of feelings for Sirius Black. Not a chance. Not even a little. Not even when the sight of him makes her insides warm and between her legs excited.


_A pre-Blackinnon story._

 **Disclaimer:** The story is mine. Nothing else is.

Just a joke I made turned into a little blurb.

* * *

 **Marlene Has Standards**

 _CossetteLune_

Marlene McKinnon was not attracted to Sirius Black. It didn't matter that he had showed up at Hogwarts on a motorcycle. She didn't notice the new confidence he wore as he slung his leather jacket casually over his shoulder and shot her his signature smirk. The blonde witch could not care less that his arm were now littered with tattoos. She refused to acknowledge that when his grey eyes met her blue ones, her heart skipped a beat and her breathing hitched. The momentary warmth between her legs was easily ignored along with everything else as he sauntered past her. She was Marlene McKinnon and she had no room in her life for boys like Sirius Black. However, all this aside, it took Lily quite literally snapping her fingers in Marlene's face for her to come back to reality and laugh awkwardly, "Oops, just dozed off for a second. It's the sun, I think."

"Mhm," Lily replied disapprovingly. "You sure it wasn't a star instead?"

It took her a second to process her friends words before waving her hand away, "Don't even go there Lily. The day I start ogling over Sirius Black will be the same day you fall in love with James Potter."

The evident disgust on Lily's face was enough to appease Marlene and have both girls let the conversation go.

Through the Feast, Marlene felt that same sudden heartbeat again when Sirius looked over and winked. Of course she reacted how she always did, and eye roll and a middle finger his way, although her reaction was slower and her eyes lingered a moment too long on his arms, noticing the muscles that flexed ever so slightly as he stretched to put an arm around Remus Lupin.

No. Marlene McKinnon did not fancy the likes of Sirius Black.

Besides, it was only a moment after that where her boyfriend walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck gently. Pulling her eyes off of the Gryffindor down the table, she turned to face him. "Missed me then did you?" She pulled him into a deep kiss, getting her mind once and for all off of Sirius Black.

Despite being a Hufflepuff, he sat at their table and made small talk with Lily and the others. But it wasn't long before he placed a hand on the inside of her thigh, which very quickly made itself up higher and higher until his finger tip brushed against her cotton panties and she let out a very light moan right there at the table. Lily's eyebrows jolted upwards at the noise and Marlene cleared her throat, standing up. "Well, I've had enough to eat, so tired, I'll catch up with you later?" She grinned, before taking Blake's hand and leading the two of them out. Her sight fell on Sirius for one more second but this time she convinced herself that the desire she was feeling was only because Blake had just been feeling her up under the table. No matter how piercing those grey were were or how perfectly that long hair framed those handsome features on Sirius' face, she had absolutely no desires for him whatsoever.

The second they had exited the Great Hall, Blake's hands were all over her. He quickly pinned her up against a wall and his palms attacked her chest, undoing a few of her buttons before his lips found her neck and bit down. "Never thought I'd be so excited for holidays to end," he smirked to her as she struggled to get out from under him, cursing how far the Gryffindor dorms were. Her eyes flew up in the direction of the tower but he shook his head, "Mine are closer."

And without a complained he led them both around past the kitchen and in no time at all to the Huffelpuff Common Rooms. Since everyone else was at the feast their lips found each others again and his tongue commanded entrance into her mouth which she allowed without a second thought. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and his hands flew down under her skirt, "Someone is already excited," he noted finding the wetness between her legs.

Marlene pushed him down on the couch and worked on his shirt, "Stop talking Blake and fuck me instead," she demanded, throwing his shirt to the side.

His lips curled up into a smile and he sat himself up, lifting her with him. His strong arms carried the two of them to his dorms where he threw her into his bed. "Take your clothes off."

With a smile on her lips she slowly undressed herself, featuring her body in all her best positions as she did so until the torment got to her boyfriend and he removed the rest of her garments for her. Her shirt was discarded on the floor along with her skirt. But once he leapt on her again, he made quick work of her bra and panties as well, practically drooling at the sight of her naked body in front of him.

Marlene grabbed his hair and pulled him down to her neck where his teeth grazed hard enough to leave marks before moving down to her pale breasts. Without hesitation he took one nipple into his mouth and she groaned in pleasure at the sensation. While he palmed the other breast, she undid the rest of his clothes and forced them off of his body. His pelvis gridded against hers and she moved it upwards to relieve the tension growing inside of her. "Hurry up, already," she begged raking her nails down his back as his tongue flicked over her now very stiff nipple.

"Patience, Mar," he teased, but her legs wrapped around his waist and she forced his hips against hers, desperate to be touched between her legs. Noting that she really was adamant to get her way today, he licked his way down her stomach until he reached between her legs, tongue parting her folds and ever so gently brushing against that bundle of nerves that so much wanted to be played with. A delighted flow of curses left Marlene's lips and her hands forced his head down further wanting more from him.

His tongue licked her more aggressively this time and Marlene writhed under him. His hands reached up to continue with her breasts and as she looked down, suddenly she was picturing new tattoos on her current lovers arms. Before long his blonde locks turned dark brown in her mind and as his tongue pushed in past her entrance she bucked her hips and moaned out loudly, "Fuck Sirius!"

Immediately, his whole body stopped moving and his head jolted up to look at her. Her own head had been thrown back in pleasure but when he stopped her eyebrows knitted together and she opened her eyes to look back at him. A moment of locked eye contact passed, the grey eyes she was imagining turned back into the deep brown of her boyfriends and she realized what she had just said. Panic took over her face before she cleared her throat, "Fuck, seriously, keep going!" She pleaded. But it was too late.

"That's now what you just said."

"I was cut off by how good you made me feel, don't stop now!"

"Why did you just say Sirius' name?"

"I can assure you I am not cheating on you with him." She defended, her insides still warm. She squirmed with a want for more that she was clearly not going to be receiving any time soon. Sitting up she pushed her legs together, wishing to ignore the primal needs that were pulsating through her body. It didn't help that when she shut her eyes she once again pictures Sirius' tattooed fingers playing at her clit. "I didn't say his name." She said firmly, opening her eyes to stare at him. They both knew that she did however and she took a deep breath. "And if you ever EVER dare mention that I said that particular name during sex I will tell everyone at the school that you had a tiny prick that I couldn't even feel when you shoved it inside of me. Furthermore, I will personally bite off your balls and feel them to the Grindylow's, got it, Blake?"

At the best of times, most men knew to be afraid of Marlene McKinnon. So right now all he could do was nod curtly. "Let us never speak again," he agreed as she got up, grabbed her clothes and marched away completely naked.

After quickly dressing herself, Marlene returned to the feast, and sat with her friends again. Sirius shouted over the girls, "That was fast, even for you McKinney. I hope one day you get fucked by someone who knows what they are doing!"

"Sod off, Poodle Head," she retorted, that unfinished desire heating up again.

"Wanna give me a go, just to see what you've been missing?"

A slight wanton moan came from Marlene's lips that only Alice who was sitting beside her heard, but she gathered herself properly to return his comment once again, "In your dreams, Black. I think you're forgetting that I have standards!"

He shrugged and turned away to James who was whispering something in his ear while starring at Lily. Alice, however looked to Marlene, "To be fair, that was fast. Where'd he go?"

Looking at a plate and loading it up with food to avoid looking at anyone Marlene shook her head, "Broke up instead, he's useless you know."

Clearly Alice was no believing Marlene. "Oh sure. Nothing to do with Black then?"

Once again, Marlene shifted to cross her legs, anything to subside the burning between them, "Nothing at all, Alice. Now shut up and drink your pumpkin juice."

* * *

It's short, it's sweet, it's almost smut.

R&R

 _CL_


End file.
